Kazue Takumi
Kazue Takumi '''(or Kayla Johnson in the English Dub) is a main character in the Pretty Cure season, Go! Elemental PreCure! She is extremely intelligent and is very kind. Her dream is to one day become the President of Japan so she can fix things that have gone wrong. Kazue's alter ego is '''Cure Water, the Wave of Wisdom. Appearance Kazue has dark blue hair tied up in a bun. She wears a black headband in her hair. She also has a fringe that goes across her forehead and two curled strands on the sides of her head. Kazue's everyday outfit consists of a baby blue shirt, a pink skirt, and baby blue high heels. She also wears a pearl necklace and two pearl bracelets (telling viewers that she is obviously extremely rich). As Cure Water, Kazue's hair grows longer and turns grey, with dark blue streaks. Her hair is in two plaits with stormcloudd-like hairtiess. Her fringe remains the same, only grey. Her earrings are baby blue and a dark blue raindrop at the end. She has black sleeves and a baby blue shirt, with a grey bow. Her necklace is black with a baby blue charm. Her belt is black with her Elemental Pad hanging there. Her skirt is also baby blue. Her boots are black, dark blue, and baby blue. Her tiara is black with a baby blue heart on it. Personality Kazue is calm and polite, and also very intelligent for her age. She is also very kind and considerate, but likes to scold Akari Tachibana. But she has shown to care for Akari and her friends deeply, and won't stop at nothing to make them happy. When there is a fight going on, Kazue is shown to stop it very easily and quickly solve the problem. History Kazue is the daughter of Seiji Takumi, the richest man in the city of Tokyo. Kazue is the heiress to the money of the Takumi family, seeing as she has no brothers or sisters. So, often, Kazue will get lonely, especially when her parents are working. Relationships Akari Tachibana - 'Kazue likes to scold Akari whenever she does something wrong or misuses something. But luckily, the two are still friends. '''Takara Hiyoshi - '''Kazue and Takara are childhood friends, and Kazue always stands up for Takara when she is getting bullied by other kids. '''Hotaru Hayashi - '''Kazue also likes to scold Hotaru for her wrongs, but as Hotaru always sees this as an opportunity to fake cry, Kazue comforts her and gives her some of her sweets. '''Sayuri Kobayashi - '''Kazue and Sayuri are not the best of friends, but Kazue likes to help Sayuri with her missions. Cure Water '"Shimmering like the Waves of Wisdom, a dream so precious to never give up! Cure Water!" "Chie no nami no yō ni kirameku, kesshite akiramenai tame ni totemo taisetsuna yume! Kyuau~ōtā! Cure Water '''is the alter ego of Kazue Takumi. Attacks '''Water Whirlpool - '''Cure Water uses her Element Pad and waves her writing hand over it, shouting "Pretty Cure! Water Whirlpool!" A tornado of water appears, and Cure Water kicks it, sending it straight to her target. '''Water Shower - '''The upgraded attack of Water Whirlpool. An enormous whirlpool of water appears, like a normal tornado, and it only listens to Supreme Cure Water. Supreme Cure Water shouts, "Pretty Cure! Water Shower!" and she pushes her hand forward, sending the tornado straight to her target. '''Elemental Healing - '''An attack that heals all evil. Requirements to perform this attack are the Supreme Cures (the Elemental PreCure in their ultimate forms), the Star Rods and the Cure Element Rings. The PreCure must shout, "All fire from the South, water from the West, nature from the North, light from the East and dark from the Middle! We summon you, come together and sing!" The PreCure then must sing a special song, and when they are finished, they must shout, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Healing!" Items & Weapons '''Element Pad - '''The official transformation item of the PreCure. Kazue must wave her hand over the Element Pad and shout, "Make Up! Pretty Cure! Hope Change!" Then the transformation begins. '''Water Star Rod - '''A magical stick given to Cure Water by Queen Maya. Now, in her Supreme form, she can perform much stronger attacks. '''Cure Element Ring - '''The upgrade that Kazue's Element Pad gets so she can transform into her Supreme Power-Up. She needs to clap three times and shout, "Pretty Cure! Supreme Change!" Etymology '''Kazue '''means 'harmony' as she is known to keep the peace and harmony in her school. '''Takumi '''means 'skilled' as she is shown to be very skilled at many things. So therefore, Kazue Takumi means 'skilled harmony.' Trivia '''Kazue is the third PreCure to wear earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Amanogawa Kirara (as Cure Twinkle, from Go! Princess Pretty Cure!) and Akari Tachibana (as Cure Flame, from Go! Elemental PreCure!) Kazue is shown to have many similarities with Minazuki Karen (as Cure Aqua, from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Gogo!): * Both are the Student Council Presidents at their school * Both have dark blue hair * Both theme colours are blue * Both are extremely intelligent * Both like to scold the main PreCure (Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream and Akari Tachibana/Cure Flame * ' Both are popular at their schools' Kazue is the fourth PreCure to have water-based abilities, preceded by Erika Kurumi (Cure Marine), Karen Minazuki (Cure Aqua) and Minami Kaido (Cure Mermaid). Kazue is the first PreCure to have two plaits in her Cure form.